Alex Walker
Alex Walker was a young councilmen, and member of the Unity Party, running for the seat of Mayor in Cold Harbor. In 2018 he was elected into the office of Mayor and would be the last Mayor of the free city. Appearance and Personality Background Alex Walker is a native of Cold Harbor. He never played a part in the resistance, and to his coworkers was little more then the man you saw, but didnt' think about. He was in training for the Censor Officer, however his carrier was cut before it could begin when the SLF overthrew the Order. Walker, like many others involved in civic management was investigated, and it was determined that he was an innocent bystandered. As Cold Harbor began to form a democratic society, Alex took to an active political career. He began speaking for those who were uncertain of the cities future, and who, though not desiring its return, were sympathetic with some of the Order's policies. Mayor of Cold Harbor In the 2018 Cold Harbor election the Unity Party surpassed the Whig Party by 9% of votes under a straight ballet, placing Councilman Alex Walker into the seat of the Mayoral Office. President Theodore "Ted" Paul of the United Republic arrived himself to congradulate the victor of the election. The two heads of state met in private to discuss not only the cities future, but the relationship between the two political bodies. Politics Alex Walker is a Liberal in the sense that he believes in large government. He supports a centralist solution to Cold Harbor's class struggle which involves creating a government medium in which employees and employers may settle disputes with out resorting to pay cuts, strikes, or sabatoge. This same medium would set safty, and work standards thus settling fears that with the lack of the Order's regulations that the city will develop into a Corporate Tyranny. He has a sarch anti-vigilante standing, though understanding them he feels they put themselves, and others at needless risks. He supports the creation of police taskforce trained, and equiped to handle Metahuman criminals. He supports a Genetic Database, realizing the power of DNA sampling in the solving of crimes such as homicide, and rape. He realizes that often law enforcement is pitted against people whose extraordinary powers they are unprepared for. A database would allow officers to be ready for that which they may otherwise be oblivious to the possibility of. He also supports a Genetic Database in the belief that such a database would allow parants to have an idea of what powers, if any, their children may possess, so that they can be more prepared, and less likely to panic, or otherwise react negatively should their children exibit metahuman capabilites. Relationships Charles: Charles was Alex Walker's campaign assitant during the 2018 election. Quotes *"Their are courts, their are proceedings, to by pass these fundamental parts of law is to revert to a state in which one mans law becomes everybody's law because he can enforce it, better then you can enforce your image of justice. Surely you can agree, that only as a state, can the people truly deliver justice impartially." Trivia *Alex Walker survived the fire at the town hall thanks to a falling bookcase, he injured his leg during the incident. *According to Baron Joshua (Harbertia) on the third page of the OOC thread of the second RP, early plans for Alex's character included granting him the power of Literary Manipulation, or Technopathy. However, it was agreed by the RP community that Alex Walker's character would be more functional should he lack powers. Category:Character Category:Male Character Category:Human Category:Canon Character Category:Unfinished Pages